Winter Wonderland
by Ichigo Engine
Summary: Slight Au. Who can expect a little snowball fight can change so much? SasuSaku.


Hi everyone! I don't normally write one-shots, but somehow I'm tempted to write one right now, anyway, the pairings features my favorite couple, SasuSaku!

**Summary: **Who could expect that a simple snowball fight could change so much? SasuSaku and somewhat AU, maybe fluff towards the end.

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto-san owns Naruto, not me.

Sasuke might seem OOC.

* * *

**Winter Wonderland**

_By: Ichigo Engine_

The gentle snow fell peacefully down the infinite sky and softly landed on the vacant sidewalk of Konoha village. Konoha of course, wasn't always this empty, but it was around 6:00 in the morning, everyone else was obviously asleep in their beds. Everyone, except a certain pink-headed girl, she stood in front of her small house, admiring the beauty of snow. A smile formed on her face, and she started to walk in the direction of the place where she and her teammates normally trained. Obviously no one would be there, but it was a habit. She would wake up early in the morning and go for a short jog, depending on the weather, to the wooded area where she trained. Today, she decided, would be the perfect day to walk there and enjoy the sight of snow while waiting for her other two teammates.

The young girl walked slowly to her destination, her smile still on her face. She walked past the small ramen stand where one of her teammates would often go to, ramen was his favorite food of all times, and sometimes he would even have nightmares about not having enough ramen to eat. She laughed at his silliness and kept walking. Finally she reached her training area, but was also surprised to see someone already there, training.

"Sasuke-kun," She said in her innocent voice. He turned around.

"Sakura." He gave her his usual expressionless face and went back to training. She sat on a nearby rock, trying to admire the snow but found it uncomfortable with her crush around. She stared at him, his back was to her and he was training really hard. Thoughts whizzed in her head and suddenly she smirked, not a pleasant one either. Her hands reached down into the snow and grabbed a handful of the white substance. She then made it into a perfect ball and stood up; Sasuke was still well focused into his training. She walked closer to him, and when she knew she had the perfect timing, she raised her right arm and aimed the snowball right at his back, she stepped back to wait for his reaction. He quickly turned around,

"Sakura! What the hell was that for?" He snared as the snowball slid down his back, the coldness was unbearable. Sakura covered her mouth, trying to contain her laugh. "What the hell is so funny?" He growled and bent down, reaching for a handful of snow with his bare hands for revenge. Sakura immediately realized that she was in for it and made a run, still laughing like crazy. But unluckily, Sasuke was distinctly twice her speed; she kept on running, knowing that Sasuke was not far behind. _Stupid, what you do that for? _

* * *

After a while Sakura slowed down and came to a spot, panting. She looked back, but no signs of Sasuke.

"Whew!" She sighed and leaned against a nearby tree. Then suddenly, a glacial and wet snowball hit her face which caused her to fall into the snow. "Oww…" Sakura looked up, on a thick tree branch above her was Sasuke, grinning evilly. She frowned and got up, grabbing a bunch of snow in her gloves. She made them into a ball and threw them at Sasuke's direction, but Sasuke had dodged each and every one of them easily. He then jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Sakura, smirking. Sakura stepped back, and in a blink of an eye another snowball had targeted her, she fell into the snow again, and this time, she closed her eyes, pretending to be unconscious.

"Got you didn't I? I have good aim you know." No reply. "Sakura." Nothing. "Sakura?" Nope, not even a sound. Sasuke walked over to Sakura and kneeled down beside her. She wasn't moving. "Oh god…what have I done?" He examined her, but after a few seconds he gave up and began shaking her violently. "Sakura! Wake up! Hell no!" He hugged her close to him. And this, Sakura decided, was the perfect timing to get back at him. She slowly grabbed some snow while Sasuke tried to wake her up; she then pulled his thin jacket and stuck the snow inside, making it slid into his bare chest. Sasuke gasped, it was so _cold. _

"Sakura you little!" He tore off his jacket immediately and brushed the snow off quickly. Then he grabbed more snow, and aim at Sakura's face…_again._

"Wah!" Sakura wiped her face and stood up, but tripped and landed right on top of Sasuke, their lips met. _Oh my god._ Sasuke thought, _I'm kissing her…_but she kept in warmth and he wrapped his arms around her. _This,_ Inner Sakura thought, _was winter wonderland. _

* * *

Sorry about the crappiness, really rushed towards the end. Review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
